interstellarendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Samarkand
Founded in 9597 on the hopes of material wealth, Samarkand has since progressed from an unsafe corporate playground to a fully functional society that prizes the values of family, cooperation and financial health. Decades ago this was thought impossible, but as Central, the Capital of the colony, taunts historians with advanced machinery, universal healthcare and a transparent government. The colony has distinguished itself in two main ways that make itself known to the Terran Federal Republic, and even the Galactic Union. First, Samarkand is the Republic's largest and most efficient ship building planet. This largely part to its abundant resources which drastically cuts down on shipping costs. Secondly, Perdition Prison rests here. It is considered one of the most secure prisons in the Republic. This is because it's lays in a region thats environment changes yearly from a scorching hot, to a frozen tundra each year. All of these attributes allows the planet to draw in heavy amounts of income and use it to boost public infrastructure and programs. =Geographic= Central Acting as the first encampment for colonists settling the planet, Central has since grown to encompass other outposts and become a fully functional city with hospitals, schools, homes - everything that a modern city would have. It has come far from being a collection of cargo crates and small temporary homes that were set up in the beginning. In the dead center of Central is Eos where the government and military authorities function from. Numerous corporations have also set up their headquarters here. Most of these corporations are related to mining, shipbuilding and research. Central is home to 614,220,436 people and acts as the headquarters to the planet's garrison forces. It is by far the largest settlement on the planet. In order to accompany such a large population, the city takes us a vast amount of the Terminator Strip. Many skyscrapers rocket into the sky allowing many hundreds of people, if not thousands in some buildings, to live. Food Administration United Farms Havens Managed by the Samarkand Food Administration, a wing of the government that focuses on food exports and domestic growing, the Havens as they call them, are the main domestic food production for Central. Although they account for only 3.2% of the total food for the planet, they are nevertheless important to the stability of the planet. They allow the government to save a considerable amount of money, as well as act as a safety measure during food shortages caused by faulty shipments. Samarkand Metro The Samarkand Metro runs beneath Samarkand as a network of tunnels. Its main station, Metro Prime, is located in Central. These tunnels connect Central to other outposts and to Perdition Prison. It allows its civilians, soldiers and military staff to safely travel to these areas at little to no danger to themselves, and at minimal costs. Originally the Samarkand Metro system began with the Black Tunnels, a tunnel in which to connect Central to Perdition Prison that was located deep into the East region. But after learning more and more about the Passing of Seasons, and the cost and risks associated with traveling through the Hellfire/Frostfire regions, the metro system began to expand. It now acts as a web to multiple outposts. They are traveled on constantly. Metro Prime keeps a close eye on the activity of the tunnels, deals with maintenance and also is charged with keeping the metros secure and clean from wandering citizens. Perdition Prison Founded by Nikolai Gorodovikov, a retired army officer, the prison was originally constructed in the East Region as a means to house Central's growing population of criminals. Since then, the prison has since progressed to become one of the safest prisons in the Terran Federal Republic. It has also opened up to act as a prison to contain high priority criminals from allied Council races. Perdition Prison has an above ground and below ground section and is only accessible through the below ground Black Tunnels, and an above ground hanger that hasn't been used for twenty nine years. These hangers are considered to be only used in emergency situations. The last time it was used was when a small file broke out in the hanger, and as a means to combat it, the hanger doors were open to allow the fire to be put out by the extreme cold. Its above ground building is the nervepoint of control. Here rests the Warden's office, the hub of prison control and security, one of two armories, emergency dispatch security bots and other systems to keep the prison under the thumb of the government. On the outside of the prison are large railgun defenses that may be used to destroy incoming hostile vehicles. There is also the Point Defense System which may be activated to shoot down fighters and bombers in the area. The purposes of these defenses are to destroy any attempts to endanger the prison. Beneath ground rests an additional armory, many security checkpoints and the actual prisoner ward. The main power facility is also underground. Other important systems that allows the Warden to control his prisons are as follows: A lockdown system that when activated, shields will be deployed to limit the movement of prisoners. These shields can be temporarily deactivated by officers with proper clearance. This lockdown system will also cause automated stun turrets to drop from the ceiling and rise from the floor to engage all targets that do not have the security tags. And the Black Tunnel, the main means of getting to and from the prison, will have large bulkhead doors close down thus trapping the prisoners inside. They may be raised and lower at the pleasure of the Administrator and the emergency response teams to allow additional units in. New Haven Outpost Founded by a community of people that wanted to escape big city life, the New Haven Outpost was constructed in the West Region with a large construction loan from the Central Bank of Samarkand. New Haven is a very conservative outpost that does its best to separate itself from Central politics. It still, however, is largely dependent on trade with Central. They grow medical plants (those approved by pharmaceutical companies) as a means to purchase essential goods, as well as luxury goods. To help pay off their loan, New Haven allows corporations to use designated living space, hangers and equipment to operate from New Haven when the Frostfire region takes affect. This drastically boosts the income of the outpost due to the contract that pays the community, and the cost of food that the miners buy. Nomad Outpost Founded mostly by artists and inventors, Nomad Outpost is a sanctuary to free expression. Obscene paintings and obscure gizmo's are created at the whim of their creators almost every waking second. What these men and women create usually fetch hefty prices back on Earth. Art produced from Nomad are mostly banned from public places in the Republic due to their brutal depiction to sexuality. Gizmo's that come from Nomad Outpost vary immensely, but in general are very puzzling and complicated to operate. Many turn out to be useless and overly dangerous as well. Some gizmo's include: rocket propelled rockets and small toys for children that contains interesting mixes of toxins and plasma that stretches into new elements before their eyes: that's if the mixture doesn't explode in their face. Yuri's Outpost Founded by Yuri Kutzow, hence the name, Yuri's Outpost was made to reconstruct a Russian's paradise. Order here seems to be lacking, as that's the very objective of the outpost. Vodka litters almost every table. Old Soviet music is played across loudspeakers. Residents often joke about being Communists. Bar fights are almost as common as the rain in Central. All of these disturbs the authorities back in Central, but usually do not dispatch regulatory in fear of sparking legal disputes. After all, residents of this community join it knowing full well of what is to come. To join Yuri's Outpost you must be at least half Russian. Yuri's Outpost is more of a party-enjoy-life-to-its-fullest base than a functional society. It only imports and never exports. This is due to Yuri's funds that keep the society alive. Saint Peterson Research Center Founded by energy corporations, the Saint Peterson Research Center was established with the intention to develop more thermal based technologies. It is widely believed by these green-initiative corporations that solar power isn't the future, wind energy isn't the future - and certainly nuclear power nor fossil fuels -, but the very life force of a planet - it's thermal energy. And so, the Saint Peterson Research Center, staffed with only a handful of dedicated men and women, exploit some of the best equipment known to man in order to make thermal based reactors a definite possibility in the Republic. Omega Observation Center Funded by and originally constructed by the government of Samarkand, the Omega Observation Center was created with the intentions to keep the Passing of Seasons in check, and to monitor the (UNKNOWN) system for suspicious activity. As such, the facility is closely guarded by armed soldiers, and is in the Terminator zone (although at the edge towards the Eastern region). It's supplies with astronomical arrays and has a direct connection to FTL early detection systems that float around in the system. =Politics= Samarkand leans towards liberal policies and attitudes. This is believed to have been brought on by the Samarkand Financial Reform of 9719 that began to chip away at the conservative society, economically and morally. Since those ground breaking reforms, people have began to accept that each being around them couldn't be marked by his skills or income, but should be marked by what he or she was: a living, intelligent thing. Open Society Much of the population is tolerant towards variations in their own race (such as color, gender and religion), as well as being tolerant towards alien species. There are numerous laws in place that make it illegal to refusing hiring a potential employee. Punishments may include hefty fines and light jail sentences. Every student raised in Central are taught to equally respect every being, regardless of their beliefs or physical appearances. Conservative opponents have often attacked these policies by citing it as "indoctrination of our youth". Business orientated opponents have cited that these policies often discourage employers from hiring. But popular support has often protected these policies. Government Programs With the taxes collected from mining and shipyard corporations primarily, the government uses these funds to establish healthy welfare, universal healthcare, free education, food stations to the poor and an array of other systems. At some points of Samarkand's history, this has caused deficits which grew into dangerous debt. But this has only happened when foreign exports dropped. Those on Earth whom are struggling financially will consider buying a one way ticket to Samarkand to participate in these government programs. Usually, this supplies critics with the ammunition they need to attack government programs, but again, the public favors defending these programs. Safety First The government also heavily invests into the security of Central. Although the city is large, Central is the only city on the planet. This grants it a very important status. If Central was to ever be hit hard, then the entire planet could be thrown into anarchy and many millions of lives would be put at risk. So, in order to reduce the risk of sabotage and rebellion, the Frontline Security Center was constructed in Eos. There they monitor strategically placed surveillance cameras that are positioned across Central, both above and beneath ground. They too are in charge of keeping the Central Emergency Response Team fit for duty at any point of time. =Environment= There are three distinctive zones. The Terminator Zone, the Hellfire Zone, and the Frostfire Zone. Although the Terminator Zone remains constant, the Hellfire and Frostfire Zones swap once a year in what's called the 'Passing of Seasons'. There are three regions as well. The Equilibrium Region, the Eastern Region and the Western Region. Terminator Zone The Terminator Zone is the most populated zone due to its suitable and constant environment. Central, the Capital of the planet, is here. Here in the Terminator Zone, it is dusk 24/7 without end. At the beginning of Samarkand's history, this caused sleep deprivation. To cure this, specialized windows were fitted on each building on its exterior. At 6:00 PM the tint of the windows would begin to tint. After some time, automated shutters would close to help usher in a feeling of night to the residents, a time in which all citizens could drag themselves to bed. This helped cure restless nights. Other systems that were installed due to the unique environment is the Advanced Mark 9 Automatic Sewage System. It is a large expansive sewer system that runs across the Terminator Zone and is connected to every home, every street, and to draining holes. It was constructed as a means to combat heavy rains that would overflow any standard sewer. It was entirely maintained by the Superintendent, an AI, and its staff of worker bots. The Terminator Zone, unlike the Hellfire or Frostfire zone, remains as the same temperature, same moisture levels all year around. This has been closely monitored since the founding of the colony, and studies show that the region will not be ever threatened by the Passing of Seasons. Hellfire Zone This is considered the most dangerous because during the Passing of Seasons, great fires will sweep across the once claimed Frostfire Zone and burn away any ill equipped buildings, people or machinery. Temperatures tend to hover around 108 degrees Celcius. In order to combat these dangerous temperatures, each building is armed with coolant systems and reinforced heat shielding. Buildings now in the Hellfire zone are connected to the Samarkand Metro System. While the Hellfire Zone takes effect, exposed methane pockets and other heat sensitive gases and minerals will begin to explode across the landscape causing large craters. This caused huge amounts of damage in the young years of the colony. Since then, regulatory laws were passed and enforced to ensure large heat sensitive deposits would be capped to assure minimal damage to the landscape. After the initial heat wave passes, normal operations will continue at these outposts. Such operations will include limited mining, research and observation. These high temperatures make it difficult and very dangerous for any automated machinery to operate in. Frostfire Zone As the Passing of Seasons occurs, the once hellish reasons begins to transform into a frosty zone. The ground begins to freeze over as temperatures drop to -120 degrees Celcius. This allows mining operations to flourish as heavy equipment is brought in to begin searching for new resources, mining already known locations and cracking open old capped regions. Facilities that were running on maximum power in order to combat the heat are allowed to lower their power requirements to more manageable amounts and to begin recharging their batteries for next season. Shutters are allowed to be reopened again and members of the outposts are allowed to enjoy actual sunlight over the buzzing artificial light. =Economy= Samarkand's economy is more restrictive. There are heavy standards on safety regulations. Workers compensation is reinforced. Anti racial laws also makes employment sketchy. Environmental laws also protect the land. This over regulated economy tends to lead to a weakened economy, but a "more protected one", as supporters of the current policies would say. Luckily the planet is enriched with unbelievable amounts of resources which counter balances its "disadvantaged economic ideas". Central Bank of Samarkand Also known as the CBS, the Central Bank of Samarkand is primarily focused on offering a safe means for citizens to deposit sums of money, and gain interest. They also heavily deal with loans. This Central Bank of Samarkand is one of the fundamental keys for success for small entrepreneurs across the planet. Although there are, of course, other banks that compete with the CBS, it is by far the most wealthiest, secure and protected by government agencies. This makes it also the most trusted and dependent bank on the planet. Foreign Dependency Due to the high concentration of ship building facilities and mining facilities, Samarkand is heavily needy on foreign trade, primarily to Earth. Exporting these high valued goods bring in much of the revenue for the government to thrive off. Without this revenue, the economy, without a doubt in anyones minds, would collapse like a house of wobbly cards. As such, the Interstellar Trade Council, a government agency, is forced to carefully manipulate foreign exports when need be, as well as monitor imports as a means to assure domestic tranquility and foreign growth. Economics =Military= Monarch Shipyards Although functioning since 9765, Monarch Shipyards arrived at Samarkand in 9812 and began operations. It was originally drawn to the colony by government incentives. Since then, it has advanced to become Samarkand's largest ship production corporation and has allowed the planet as a whole to become the number one most productive and largest ship building area in the Republic. Fleets =Samarkand History= GD 9567 : Promising Beginnings Humanity, under the direction of the Terran Federal Republic, was now flourishing more than ever as the Genetic Revolution was underway. With the implosion of new technologies, Earth’s economy began to boom. Taking advantage of the success of its government, numerous research facilities planet wide began to call for larger grants to expand their operations. They cited that they were the “frontiersmen of discovery”. Many of their requests were granted. Now there was no speck of space that was able to escape the gaze of astronomers that were exploiting technology in all ways possible, particularly astronomical arrays. Just as Sol craved expansion and material wealth, the Alpha Scientific and Analysis Research Center located just outside of Boulder City discovered an anomaly. Now hinted that something just may lay in the Sirius 2 system, the astronomers agreed to shift their resources to this one system. More in-depth research was then conducted into the system from the safety of their astronomical arrays. Other research facilities agreed to assist the Alpha Scientific and Analysis Research Center. By the end of the two month long study, they’d forward their 2567 – Report on Sirius 2 to the Ministry of Colonial Affairs, a section of Earth’s government that dedicated itself to exploring the unknown with the intention of discovering resources and safe areas in which to spread Human kind. Colonial Affairs would approve the findings and assign 3rd Naval Battalion, a group from the 1st Naval Fleet to be dispatched to the Sirius 2 system to investigate the anomaly. Arriving in the system, Fast Approach Probes were dispatched to scour the system for mineral wealth, hidden moons and other enigmas of the system as the Battalion approached Sirius B. What they would find would dazzle the imagination. One part of the planet was Hell reincarnated, on the other half was more chilled than the Russian tundra itself. These split opposites, in relief, didn’t apply to one region of the planet. It was a zone of dusk, a zone in which was fit for human needs. Despite the initial cheer for success, it was later discovered this ‘Terminator’ zone was subjugated to an endless dusk. Human survey teams were dispatched from the Terran Federal Republic War Frigate ‘Utopia’, the commanding vessel of the battalion, to the planet below. Soon the results began to pile in. For one, the air reeked of sulphur but was suitable for human needs. It was later discovered that long term exposure to the smell would lead to sickness such as headaches, irritation and stomach aches. As the land was scoured for resources it would be discovered the heated half of the planet (dubbed Hellfire), and the colder part of the planet (dubbed Frostfire) were both rich with resources, all of this discovered by automated drones that could safely venture into these dangerous regions. With other material wealth being discovered in asteroids within the same system, the planet was okay’d by Colonial Affairs to be colonized. Three months later the first colonists began to arrive equipped with their armies of machines, warehouses worth of supplies and the excitement worth many hundreds of entertainment parks. Colonial Affairs would dispatch Steven Kane to be the Colonial Governor of the new colony. GD 9568 : Divine Retribution There was no hope to contain expansion. venture capitalists began to arrive at the planet, drawn to the idea of big profits. Wanting to empower their pockets, began to setup mining operations in the Frostfire region of the planet. It wouldn’t take long for these facilities to be staffed with workers and their families. Many worker bots were also imported. In total, the facilities numbered some four hundred people and nine hundred worker bots. At this time, the Hellfire region was only accessible with specially designed automated vehicles. These same outposts began to lay claim to nearby hotspots for resources and monopolize major supplies. Although their actions were completely illegal, the amount of revenue they began to generate was exploited to bribe Central authorities which lead to corruption on all levels. Special influence was secured to tie up the legal trials. And yet the planet seemed to show a cruel form of mercy for the innocents of Central as the Hellfire and Frostfire regions switched and great fires swept away all life and infrastructure in the before claimed ‘Frostfire’ region. Hellfire automated vehicles were frozen with the onslaught of cold weather. After communications to the outposts were dropped, teams were sent out with the intention to learn the fate of the communities. They discovered that the environment had completely changed, and the residents were confirmed to be killed satellite imagery revealed. This greatly yearly changed would be known as the “Passing of Seasons” when the Frostfire and Hellfire regions swapped locations. With these distant but nonetheless influential outposts now destroyed, as well as their commanding crooks killed, productivity of Central sharply rose 9.6% in the following months. This was largely credited to reduced corruption and a less monopolized market. But in honor to the citizens whom lost their lives to no fault of their own, the Sphere of Passing was constructed in a facility beneath Lake Muuno. GD 9632 : Construction of Perdition Prison Land was the most valuable thing to colonists. This Terminator zone was the one realistic and efficient way to survive on Samarkand, and yet this golden zone was only as large as the Great Plains on Earth (USA). This idea of limited space would begin to play out as the number of offenders began to climb. Much of this crime was credited to the harsh working conditions, lack of moral institutions such as churches and community centers and other progressive attitudes. And yet, society began to foster a deep hatred towards his own kin forever committing a crime. Either stealing to murder they had no time to wastes, nor the space and resources to manage the product of its own evil. Unwilling to house these criminals in the Terminator zone, and unwilling to relocate them off planet due to the costs associated with it, the Colonial Governor announced he would be taking suggestions from any man or woman that had an idea of how to deal with the crowding prisons. After hundreds of suggestions piled in, the Governor was overwhelmed and allowed his secretaries to pick through the mess. Nikolai Gorodovikov, a retired army officer, suggested building a prison on the East side of the planet. It would only be accessible through an underground metro system. It stuck. Being hired as the prison’s founder, the Governor requested an army of field engineers from Earth. They arrived and began construction immediately. It would take five years of on and off construction, due to the immense funding, to be able to finish the project. In this time, 613 lives were lost due to poor management. The tunnel was later nicknamed the ‘Black Tunnel’. Some workers afterwards reported of seeing spirits. Their cases were at first ignored. But as they begin to commit inhumane crimes, these acts being detailed in the Black Tunnel Report of 9632, they were shipped off planet back to Earth to be placed into mental institutes. It is rumored that miners discovered an assortment of alien artifacts during their mission. These reports were never proven truth or false, and remain lore. Another 13 workers would commit suicide in these mental institutes. Strange losses aside, Prison Warden Gorodovikov would assume control of his new prison and install important systems that are used to this date. These systems include: a lockdown system that would activate all automated stun turrets in the facility to drop from the ceiling/rise from the floor an engage all non marked beings. The train being able to stop at a heart’s beat. For the tunnel to have reinforced gates drop down. Prison Warden Gorodovikov would pass away in his sleep at the age of eighty three. On that day, each prisoner, as according to his will, was granted a plastic bottle of wine. GD 9643 : Perdition Prison Goes Interstellar In time more complex security systems were introduced, additional professional security officers hired, and the fame of the prison grew. It was renowned for its tough stance on resistors, but its more than fair approach to those that behave well. During this time, the Administration was suffering from tough financial times due to a bad last three years of mismanaging their financial assets. Budget cuts were being introduced that would, in the eyes of the acting Prison Warden, “threaten this facilities ability to house all criminals Samarkand.” Although his plea was initially denied, he drafted a proposal: to allow the facility to become an interstellar prison. It was a nerve wracking idea. Such a haunting, but tempting idea that the Council shut itself off from society for seven days. After their session, they announced the proposal would be sent to Earth. Arguing back and forth, Earth authorities, as well as Samarkand authorities eventually agreed to terms that were beneficial to both sides. As if by an act of divine intervention, the prison began to flourish and the planet’s coffers steadily recovered. Budget cuts were then tossed in the bin, and the security prison began to fill its many empty corridors with criminals of all color, age and crimes. GD 9719 : Financial Reforms 152 years after Kane’s arrival and the colony was seeded, the settlement had made spectacular progress. Samarkand was one of Earth’s more prosperous colonies and constantly had its name plastered across the Terran Federal Republic’s newspapers. The planet was advertised as a “final solution to unemployment and financial troubles”. Its advertisement campaigns would draw in huge amounts of crowds, and it made well on its promise to have every individual employed in at least two months time. There was only one downfall to this that was never mentioned: Samarkand wasn’t an ideal place to raise a family, despite initial claims. It was a corporate colony directed entirely of the interests of financial gain. Machinery prowled the wastelands day and night for easy extracts. Much of its population was involved in the dangerous mining industry. What little population wasn’t involved in mineral extraction, only could find jobs to become mechanics, technical operators, and some limited staff positions. This would lead a great upheaval of the planet wanting to usher in a new definition of the planet. Workers began to gather and form into a workers union, a once discouraged idea, was now stretching across the Terminator at troubling speed. Administrators began to crack down on these Unions by branding them as “Ravenous Socialists”, and “Enemies of the Free Market”. Unscaved, these Unions began to collaborate and would form the “Worker’s Union for Economic and Social Justice”, the WUESJ, usually dumb down to The Workers Union. For a long fourteen grueling years, the Worker’s Union and the Administration were constantly sharing their bitters defeats and joy some victories. One deciding author would publish her book titled “Amidst a Mechanical Demon”. In this book, the author would highlight his experiences as a miner and how a lack of safety regulations lead to mutilation. These copies began to fly off the shelves and soon reached Earth. There was such a high demand that outrage on Earth grew and Earth authorities dispatched regulatory agents, due to public scrutiny and pressure, to introduce new protocols and minimize on the ruthless free market style of the planet. Administrator Carol Realman would be immediately replaced by federal authorities, and the power shifted to Gabriel Werq, President of the Worker’s Union. Upon his replacement, the Samarkand Financial Reform of 9719 were into effect to introduce new regulations, minimal wage and other protocols to protect workers against their employees. GD 9765 : Formation of Unitology During a routine mining mission, a harvester fell through the earth and crashed into a cavern below while operating in the Frostfire region. Miners attached to the mining exploration division then call for immediate assistance. Arriving on the field was a scientific division headed by Michael Altman. Venturing into the cavern from safely repelling from the ceiling, they began to explore the unknown. Transferring through the winding tunnels and climbing down steep cliffs, they’d discover a field littered with fascinating objects that would pave the path to the holy grail of sorts. Nested against a bed of rich ore was an object that was unmistakably not a creation of nature, but something far more complex; something crafted by ancient sentinels. Its skin morphed and twisted to a single point, strange symbols etched into its hide as well, and an eerie red and black painted across it. Altman and his team began to analyze the strange object as they waited for Central to dispatch its recovery team. As it arrived, the team and its recovered artifact made their way back to Central. Depositing the strange artifact in the Central Analysis Center, a grossly under budgeted section of the government, their work began. Its message was unclear and drawn in a language made impossible for humans to understand. Altman and his team continued their research and picked up strange levels of radiation coming from the artifact. Undeterred, the mission to unravel its secrets continued. In time, the scientists would assign the name ‘Marker’ to the object. Some would report of strange dreams later. Others would swear to their mother’s grave that a kingdom of immortally rested in the Marker. Of course, other scientists discredited them. Three months into the project, Altman began to preach of the Marker, stating it was undisputable evidence that Humanity was the creation of another race entirely, and that the Marker hid messages from humanity. He also mentioned that the Marker was the gateway to eternal life. This would lead to the creation of Unitology. Altman was shot and killed by a man while giving at speech at town hall. His followers claimed that government had shut him up. GD 9812 : Showdown of the Titans Now as the planet’s mineral wealth reserves closest to the surface began to dry up, the quickest way to snatch income, the Administration was bombarded with rumors of financial ruin. So to counter these worries they began to offer incentives to companies other than mining corporations. This was the first time to offer these exclusive incentives in the history of the planet. Monarch Shipyards, at the time a mediocre Earth based ship building corporation, arrived at the promise of the good news. At first Monarch Shipyards struggled against other businesses that too, like them, took up the Administration’s offer. Yet through a series of maneuvering, Monarch Industries was claimed the #2 ship building corporation in all of Samarkand in just a few years. Its shipping yards and lanes now littered the space above the planet. Business was good. And as mining industries improved on their techniques, the corporation had all of the needed resources as its disposal. And so began the final showdown between Monarch Shipyards, and Red Steel Shipbuilders arrived. It began with a spark as Monarch Shipyards snatched one of Red Steel’s largest trade partners. Both corporations began to engage in a public relations war and private dirty war as they fought for supremacy. Assassination missions. Legal trials. Hostile take over’s of resource hotspots. Both corporations used everything at their disposal to take shots at the other. As time went on and lives were lost, Monarch Shipyards declared victory over the corpse of the Red Steel Shipbuilders Corporation as its President died of a heart attack. Doctors credited this to too much stress. Criticizers called this an assassination. But whatever the opinions, the next President came to power and offered to meld into Monarch Shipyards for a sum of money .It was agreed, and Monarch Shipyards became the dominant ship building corporation on the planet. This paved the way for Samarkand to become Earth's largest ship building production center. GD 9900 : Spread of the Nanotech Revolution Samarkand, with its worse days of attempting to find its place in this world now behind it, was on the track of progress without pause. Major improvements to the infrastructure began to be made by the Administration due to its large reserves of money. Central was improving itself every day. New advanced methods to power the city were brought in. New surveillance systems were installed. Every speck of old technology was beginning to be replaced. This process began in 9885, but officially was declared the Nanotech Revolution in 9900. This age was brought on as Earth discovered means to produce Nanobots in a cheap manner. This new technology was then imported and was integrated into society. Construction, medicine, genetic engineering and other industries were immediately improved and the quality of life on the planet skyrocketed. This lead to the GDP of the planet to amplify by amounts that stunned even economists. =News= Mass 7 Mass 7 NEWS ARTICLE NAME DATE M7, ''"Mass 7"'' has brought you this message from Eos. Category:Planets Category:Humans